guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wizard's Folly
named after Orion??? I knew he had huge ego, but it can't be THAT huge o_O""" -SolaPan 01:37, 21 March 2006 (CST) :It's more likely to be named after Elementalist Aziure. I believe someone or the other complains that she is the reason for all the ice and stone elementals. It might also be named after Cembrien, who was supposed to have been from Ascalon. — Stabber 01:48, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::That's enough for me to remove Skuld's recent addition to the article. Thanks. -SolaPan 01:51, 21 March 2006 (CST) Wizard Tower (reset indent and created a new section) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Considering all of the elementals in the area, and the sudden shift from "pleasant fields and woods" to "icy mountains", i would imagine that some wizard was in that tower in the center, probably got ambitious, screwed up, and died. Isn't there some kind of crater around the tower? I bet someone could make a good story out of it...~Avatarian 86 23:40, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :You might want to create a new section instead of appending to a conversation that's over a year old. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) What happened to this place after the searing? Kessex Peak, the Wizard's Tower can still be seen there. I think it's the same one, at least...though how it moved is unknown to me... (T/ ) 16:13, 12 July 2007 (CDT) I don't think thats it, the tower floating there is more castle like than the tall spires. I also ment, what happened to the whole zone? Did it melt? Probably. If you head SW from Sardelac Sanitarium in Post-Searing, you can't really get to anywhere; Old Ascalon is the only area, and Regent Valley to the southeast. I guess they could have redone Wizard's Folley, but instead they just sealed off that area of the world map. Rockslide perhaps...maybe the entire mountain was destroyed. Who knows. Perhaps it will show up again in EotN? (T/ ) 16:24, 12 July 2007 (CDT) I think this place used to be a part of the shiverpeaks if you campare the map to the post searing maps - 69.248.175.25 04:50, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Have you seen the skin of the tower in Kryta? Its like a hovering fort, the tower in Wizards is not even close looking!! I think the tower in Wizards was hit by one of the big purple-glowing things that came during searing and collapsed, and the ground started chang, creating deep holes witch is making it inpossebole getting there! A Dolyak? Did anyone else notice the island to the south of this area with a dolyak on it? (i already addedd this to the wiki) The Guild Titan 09:03, 18 July 2007 (CDT) There's actually 2 Dolyaks, One is Standing up and the other is Sitting down behind him.Void Of Dye 12:33, 20 July 2007 (CMT) Cant find the yaks...where are they? i know its in the south but where in the south? The Catacombs entrance/exit to Wizard's Folly Yep, theres an entrance to Wizard's Folly from the Catacombs and an entrance to The Catacombs from Wizard's Folly. Its in the southern part of the Catacombs and i dont know where it comes out into Wizard's. Idk how to make any wiki stuff so i cant fix it. I just tell people what to do :p Stc95 01:13, 23 July 2007 (CDT) I did just see that, soo i gonna fix it.